1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bushing for a hydraulic valve comprising openings in the bushing wall for allowing passage of hydraulic medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such bushings are used, for example, for cartridge valves in camshaft adjusting devices. Through the openings in the bushing the hydraulic medium is supplied to supply bores which are located in a cylinder head, an engine block, or a valve receiving block. The bushings are produced by turning from rod material of steel or light metal or are produced as cast light metal parts. The openings are mechanically produced or at least mechanically post-machined. Accordingly, the bushings are expensive with regard to their manufacture.